


On Fire

by Hotarukunn



Category: Air Gear
Genre: BDSM, Bloody Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex, Short, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flame must always be fed, or it will fade and never become a bright fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I started to spin around the word "fire" one night, and this came to my mind.

He's burning. Like the flame he is called after, his whole insides are warm and scorching.  
He feel himself clench around the Crocodile's erection as Kaito fuck him senseless.  
It feels good, wonderful.  
Because he know that he's oh so very alive as his insides tear and Kaito harshly bite down on his neck to draw blood. Feel alive when Kaito bury deeper and deeper for every thrust.  
He let out a gasp, followed by a moan and a cry. Kaito smirk above him and pound him deeper into the mattress, press his face against the pillow and pull at his crimson hair. Kaito mutters insults that both sting and burn into his ear, and his cheeks are stained from the humiliation and pleasure the words and actions cause.  
Being around Kaito always make him feel alive. That is why he search the sadists company, the days that he feel he has nowhere to go, no place in life and no cause to live. The days he feel as if he doesn't exist.  
Because a flame needs to be fed regularly, otherwise it will die and fade to nothing but leftover ashes.  
And Spitfire does not want to turn to ashes, no, he want to stay a burning fire and fly, high, high above the ground. And if the pain Kaito can bring him will enable him to join the birds for just a moment, he'll endure and let himself fill up with life until it pour over as if he's ready to explode.


End file.
